Talk:Fonts
Wow, I love how actively you guys are helping to expand on this page and clean it up. Now, adding in samples of all the kids' handwriting would be a bit much. Maybe links behind the kids' names could come in handy, leading to the birthday letters (and separate DNA codes) in question? And could someone maybe find out whether Serenity communicates using Courier-style morse code? :o PlainWonder 22:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) plainWonder, currently Fontstuck Also, we should probably make an index of the fonts used in the books besides Pony Pals, like the front and content of Colonel Sassacre's, Wise Guy, Game Bro, The Common Hornographer (i.e. the newspaper clippings inside Dad's safe), ... PlainWonder 20:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Sound-effect font"... Is that refering to stuff like Scribble Mode's "BLUH"s, or is it actually referring to the pixely - and definitely not hand-drawn - text for things like "STRIFE!" and "FACEPALM x2 COMBO!"? Because I'd really like to know what the latter font is called... 19:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) It refers to the former. Those pixelated words and captions are in an enlarged, aliased formed of Courier (New), most of the time. Compare with the Karkat's "GRIEF" page, which uses an equally enlarged and alias form of the Alternian runes. It might not be the only font used for sound effects though. Interestingly enough, both of the fights between Jack and a Light player (see here and here) use a font type calling back to the Strife album, one an actual reuse and one a refitting of the Alternian font. PlainWonder 17:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : After consulting the original artist for the album art, I've added a section for the font to the page. : PlainWonder (talk) 18:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Minor Fonts" Section Perhaps all the lesser fonts - Moetenacity, Siesta, Maverick, Fontdinerdotcom, the King and Queen font... could all be put into one sub-sub-section? As-is they're a pretty ungaily bunch. Maybe formatting similar to the Grimoire section? ashdenej 17:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Good idea, but maybe leave the King and Queen font out and just reserve a section for all the prints exclusively used in books, perhaps including Mister Twiggly? On that note, has the font used on Charles Barkley's Dream Bubble book been identified? PlainWonder 12:32, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Missing One thing that is missing here - what is the font seen on the captchalogue cards? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=001919 NikLink (talk) 21:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Font question What is this font? --'Neumannz, [[User talk:Neumannz|''The Dark Falcon]]''' (Other Talk) 22:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) That would be an aliased Courier New, which Hussie recommends for "proper viewing" of the site (aliasing your computer's text I mean). I'd say that's around font size 11, blown up for the image. 22:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Is it specifically Courier New, or could it be just blown up Courier? -- 20:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Hussie's called it Courier New and I have all my text set to it now, seems to match. 23:41, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Unknown Morton font It seems to resemble an aliased, downsized version of the Kruella font. The letter shape doesn't match 100% for all characters, though. PlainWonder (talk) 18:42, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Found a more closer match to this font: Gans Lath Modern - still not 100% the same though PlainWonder (talk) 13:39, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Bro's Login screen I was wondering what the font on Bro's login page could be, as seen here? --PlainWonder (talk) 20:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Terezi's handwriting Shall we add something about Terezi's handwriting? She also wrote on her scarf. 17:20, December 25, 2014 (UTC) It's fine by me to update the page with regard to recent events, yeah. Both Terezi and John's handwriting has resurfaced. PlainWonder (talk) 14:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC)